


ever thought of calling when you've had a few (cause i always do)

by birdbox (Bella_Barbaric)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Texting, Episode Tag, F/M, Unrequited Love, set at the end of 1x19 'tactical village'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Barbaric/pseuds/birdbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless you’re getting laid or having a crisis about the realisation that you might want to kiss and do stupid couple-ly stuff with your colleague, no one should be up at 12.47am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever thought of calling when you've had a few (cause i always do)

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of tactical village. Title from ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ by the Arctic Monkeys
> 
> I wasn't sure I was going to post this anywhere but tumblr because I don't think it's very good but what the hey, I want all the attention so...

Amy never makes it to the bar after her dinner with Teddy.

Jake would never admit it (even though Boyle seems to realise, being the soothsayer of Jake’s personal life) that he’s waiting around for her. He can’t stop his head from bobbing upwards every time the door opens but his expression becomes progressively less hopeful as the night wears on and none of the faces that come through the door are hers. The squad leave one by one until it’s just him and Gina and even she leaves at about half eleven, with an affectionate pat on his folded hands and an enigmatic “Hang on in there, prin’” which is… okay, weird. He’s got to learn to be a little more subtle, obviously.

He finally collapses into bed around half past midnight. It’s not really that he’s desperately sad about the whole thing, he just feels deflated. Even the perfect run and the course record don’t make him feel better—besides, he only took it seriously after seeing how impressed Amy was by stupid Teddy’s bragging, as though getting the stupid record would make her stupid fall in love with him on the spot. Not that he’s  _in love_ _with her_ or anything, Jesus no. That’s way way way too deep. So maybe Boyle might be right (for the first time in his life) and maybe Jake might feel something… else for her.

Which is bad enough on it’s own. Having soppy  _feelings_ for his partner, for his hyper-competitive, compulsive goody-two-shoes partner Amy Santiago is somewhere on the list of things he needs, just above getting electrocuted by his toaster and just below being force fed a plate of sawdust by a gang of angry chimpanzees. This is absolutely no good.

Jake flops over angrily in his bed, freeing his legs from the tangle of his duvet with far too much force. At the same time, his phone bloops with an incoming text. Jake snatches his phone from the nightstand, ready to take out his anger on the poor unfortunate soul who chose to text him at frankly criminal time of night. Unless you’re getting laid or having a crisis about the realisation that you might want to kiss and do stupid couple-ly stuff with your colleague, no one should be up at 12.47am. The feeling dies and instead his heart leaps into his throat when he sees who it’s from though.

_From: AMY  
_ _rlly sorry i couldnt make it to the bar got tied up!!!!_

A million sex jokes pop into his mind on reflex but he’s not in the mood to use any of them which is depressing since some of them are genius. Even with Jake’s frankly appalling grasp of spelling and grammar, he can see that her text is less than her usual grammatical perfection—he’s been on the receiving end of enough of her drunk texting rants to know she’s probably a bit tipsy.

Before he has the chance to respond, another text comes through. It’s a picture of her this time, taken close up. The lighting’s pretty bad so it’s grainy but her dark brown eyes stare out at him all wide and innocent, with her bottom lip sticking out in exaggerated mock-sadness. Jake sighs; even in a drunken selfie she looks perfect. This is really bad

_From: AMY  
_ _do you forgive me, peraalta???! are you even awake?_

Jake thinks seriously about not responding and putting his phone on silent but the seductive thought that she might be thinking about him, despite being on a date with someone else is too much for him. He almost puts a joke but he thinks his comedic prowess will be lost on her in her current state.

_To: AMY  
_ _yes and yes. Good dinner?_

It takes him a while to write that last add on, testing out different phrases to see which one sounded the most casually, only-as-a-friend type of interested. It’s less than a minute the next appears in his inbox:

_From: AMY  
_ _excellent, excellent, excellent-thank you :))))_

Jake falls asleep running down his battery with the picture of her on his screen and trying to pretend her joy in the last text seemed faked.  


End file.
